Sonic The Hedgehog: The Chaos Labyrith
by HypnoTheHedgehog
Summary: It's a crazy fusion of manga, fan fiction and Sonic! Chapter 2 is now up! Rate and Reveiw if you enjoyed!
1. The Introduction

Quick Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in anyway

**Quick Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in anyway. This Fan Fiction is made because I am not good at art, Sonic Comics, etc****.**

_5 thousand years ago…_

The sound of feet echoed through the Chaos Labyrinth. Slowly, the line of Tasmanian Wolves died away as they entered the centre of the twisting tunnels and deadly traps. There, they took out the Final Ruby. As they placed the Ruby down the oldest Wolf stood forward with the Mystic Chao Egg. "Praise upon you" said the oldest Wolf. "Let the Final Ruby never stop shining". And with that he kissed the Egg and placed it down on the Alter with the Final Ruby. Then, a pair of eyes opened, yet they were fakes, carved out of blue diamonds. They glowed for a minute, all of a sudden the Alter flashed and vanished into the ground. The echoing of claws and crows came out of one of the tunnels. Then the Dodo Tribe swarmed into the room, their arrows, spears, claws and beaks all at the ready and they dived at the Tasmanian Wolves, attacking them, knocking them over and making them scream. A few of the Wolves tried to fight them off. "It's useless, fools" The Dodos screamed. "We gave you the chance to surrender, but you didn't take the chance to live"!

_Present Day…_

"_Sonic… Wake up Sonic_" the sweet sound of a girl's voice echoed into Sonic's mind. Sonic slowly opened his eyes, wishing he hadn't due to the fact he was facing downwards, therefore covering his eyeballs with sand. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes and shaking sand off himself. He looked round, only seeing the sand, peach tree, and water of the ocean surrounding him. He got up, seeing that Amy had covered the side of a rock with sticks, rubbed two stones together to make a spark and cracked two eggs onto the heated up stone, turning them into a decent breakfast. After seeing Sonic had woken up, Amy said "Eggs, Sonic, they were the only ones I could find on the tree". Recently Amy had convinced Sonic to take her on a ride in a rowing boat just 5 metres away from Emerald Beach, but Sonic had got over excited and rowed too fast, zoomed about 23 Miles into the ocean and crashed into this tiny island, no bigger then 5 metres long. The boat had rubbed against some underwater rocks and ripped open the bottom. Now they were trapped there. Amy had used the last of the credit on her phone to call Tails and tell him to pick them up, Tails said he would in a couple of days, but before he could say anything else Amy ran out of credit, and it started raining, causing the phone to slip out her hand, skitter down the sand into the sea, where it sparked ferociously before turning black and sinking onto the same sharp rocks that had destroyed the rowing boat. Now they had been stuck there for two or three days. Sonic and Amy finished their eggs and sat there for a few hours. Then the humming of an engine drifted into the air. Then, a bi-plane flew down and Tails, orange figure peered down, and the Tornado landed onto the sand of the island, and Sonic and Amy ran up to it. "Sonic!" Yelled Tails, a large amount of joy in his voice. "I would have come sooner, but a Chaos Emerald caught my eye after Amy's call, and I decided to get it later to use it to power the Tornado, but it vanished in the sudden burst of rain. And then I found it in a wet pit with a small stream leading into it. After I got it out witch took a while I gathered my final supplies and loaded them into the Tornado, then used one of your hairs to track you down, now here I am". Tails said all this very quickly, obviously eager to get them all out of there.

About 2 hours later, the Tornado approached Angel Island making Amy ask "Why are we going here, aren't we going back to Station Square"? "Nope" said Tails. "I thought we could visit Knuckles and see if he has any news on the Chaos Emeralds. I need them for a new invention, you see"? "Hmph" was the sound Amy used as a reply.

_**KA-FLASH **_

A bright flash of light came from the top of Red Mountain, the location of the

Master Emerald and Knuckles. "Uh-oh" said Sonic. The Tornado came closer to the peak of the mountain, close enough for them to clearly see what was going on. Knuckles was kneeling on the ground, blood streaking down his face, he was badly hurt and it was obvious. Standing near him, a ray gun in hand was Metal Knuckles, staring at Knuckles. "Tails, take Amy back to Station Square, I'll deal with this"! Yelled Sonic. All of a sudden he jumped off the wing of the Tornado and zoomed towards the Master Emeralds Shrine. Sonic tucked in his head, legs and arms to his chest and started to spin, becoming a homing attack. He shot down like a rocket and hit Metal Knuckles on the back of the head, sending him forwards. Sonic got up and ran to Knuckles. "Sonic, he's after the Master Emerald"! Yelled Knuckles…


	2. Metal Fight

Quick Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in anyway

**Quick Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in anyway. This Fan Fiction is made because I am not good at art, Sonic Comics, etc****.**

Sonic and Knuckles stood, ready for an attack.

Metal Knuckles made his move. He shot forward, the jets in his feet and back active. Sonic hadn't expected this and quickly grabbed Knuckles, pulling them both out the way. Metal zoomed past, hands in front of him. If Sonic had taken one more second, both of them would have been ripped into shreds. Sonic and Knuckles crouched.

In unison, they kicked back their legs, heads tucked in, and they span, both charging up a spin dash. They released after about a second, shooting forwards and hitting Metal Knuckles in the chest. Now Sonic knew why Knuckles was bleeding. As soon at they hit Metal Knuckles, hidden compartments in his chest had sprung open, impaling into Sonic and his friend. Sonic flew back, blood streaking out of his face and chest. They could see M.K, vibrating horribly from being hit, yet stained with blood. He quickly raised his hand, firing the ray gun that our two heroes had forgotten about. The bright flash hit them; burning away at their skin and making their wounds bleed more. Sonic could hardly get up. His body was screaming with pain. He then said "Knuckles, let's do a combo attack"! No answer. Sonic span round, seeing Knuckles lying on the ground, his fur red as usual, but now darker red, the colour of blood. Sonic quickly ran over to him, putting two of his fingers on Knuckles' wrist. There was a pulse, still quite strong, but Knuckles had still lost the fight. Now Sonic was annoyed. He shot forward, too fast for the eye to see. He rammed into

Metal Knuckles' hand, badly damaging the arm and destroying the ray gun. Sonic landed behind him, looking at him. Metal Knuckles spun round, and in the space of about one second, Metal Knuckles jets were active, and he was a few centimetres away from Sonic, zooming towards him. But our blue hedgehog friend wasn't called Sonic just because it sounded cool; it was because he was Sonic. At the speed of sound, Sonic ducked backwards, Metal zooming a few centimetres above him, then crashing into the nearby cliff. Sonic ran to him, but Metal Knuckles shot upwards, zooming up the cliff. Sonic lurched sideways and dodged the small indent Metal had caused, and Sonic shot up the cliff face. He was now even with Metal Knuckles, Metal was just about 50 centimetres away from the cliff face. Sonic shot through this space, just touching Metal Knuckles' chest plate, sending out the spikes.

Metal Knuckles didn't have time to scan Sonic leaving due to the fact that both of them were going so fast, so he slammed forwards. Instead of the spikes impaling Sonic, they smashed against the cliff face, hitting the rock. Instantly the spikes scraped against it, becoming twisted, blunt, and after about 3 seconds, they snapped off. Now Sonic ran back, and shot himself backwards. He crashed into Metal Knuckles, sending him back. Sonic then swung round, grabbing onto Metal's shoulders and repeatedly kicking him in the chest, the threat of the spikes now gone. All of a sudden, Sonic lost the feeling of rock behind him, now he could feel only thin air. Sonic spun his head round, which was a mistake, because Metal Knuckles punched him, sending Sonic speeding away, then smashing against a giant stalagmite. They had left the cliff, and now they were at the very top of Red Mountain. Sonic look around, seeing the various platforms of rock, swing ropes and giant machines that usually greeted him here. Now Sonic had to be careful. The Master Emerald Shrine, bridge and small land part were wide and had plenty of space, but now up here, where the only land were various rock platforms, cliffs and small metal paths, it would be harder. Because Sonic knew, if he fell, then what would greet him would be sharp rocks, and lots of lava. But Sonic the Hedgehog was never going to be too careful, and now he was going to do something crazy. Metal Knuckles zoomed towards him, his metal chest scraped, cracked and indented. And then Sonic did it, he launched himself forward, becoming an awesome jump, then as he was only a few centimetres from Metals weak chest, Sonic spun into a homing attack and made contact. He shot right through the wiring metal and evil that was Metal Knuckles and zoomed out the other side. He turned round, seeing the limp form of his enemy fall, hit the edge of the platform Sonic had been on, and fell down into Red Mountain, soon being followed by a large, red fireball.

Soon Sonic walked the jungle of Angel Island, Knuckles beside him. Sonic had picked up a Twenty Ring Capsule, found some springs, bounced up then down the cliff face and given the rings to Knuckles. Now after hours of walking, they stood on the edge of Angel Island. Sonic then took out a strange bird and clasped it in his hands. When he saw the Tornado zooming towards Angel Island, Sonic squeezed the bird, and it started glowing and flashing. Tails saw this and flew up to them. Sonic let the bird go and climbed onto the Tornado, then helping Knuckles on next.

The next day Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles sat at a Café in station square. They had talked about the previous couple of days events, and were currently eating some breakfast. All of a sudden, there was a bright green flash, making Amy squeal, Sonic get up, Tails jump back and Knuckles raise his knuckles. The next moment, a black and red hedgehog accompanied by a white, make-up wearing bat.

"Say Sonic, have you got any news on the Chaos Labyrinth"? Was what Shadow said.


End file.
